


I Want You Both

by redlipsforever



Series: Filthy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Object Insertion, Overstimulation, Parent/Child Incest, Threesome, hairbrush used as object
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlipsforever/pseuds/redlipsforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finally gets Draco to admit his fantasies about his father...and then gets Lucius to join in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Draco?” Harry said into Draco’s chest, he got a hum as response. “Do you ever...think about your father?”

Draco laughed, “yes Harry, I do indeed think about the man that raised me and sleeps about three doors down--”

“No, Draco,” Harry leaned up on his elbows to look at Draco. “Do you ever think about him...in bed?”

Draco’s eyes shot open and he squeaked out, “what?”

“I was just wondering. I mean, you know, do you find him attractive?”

Draco started to move to sit up but Harry kept him under him, not letting him run away. “Harry what the bloody hell, have you been drinking--”

“I’m serious,” Harry said slowly kissing Draco’s chest, “I find him attractive.” He took Draco’s nipple in his mouth, slowly circling it with his tongue.

“Harry stop, what the fuck are you--” Harry pushed him back down and slowly climbed down Draco’s body, stopping only to gnaw on the blondes hip.

“You find him attractive, don’t you Draco?”

“Harry, he’s my father. Can you stop--” Harry swallowed him whole, trying to keep the grin off his face and moaned at Draco’s taste. Harry slid off Draco and moved to suck his earlobe, nipping at it playfully.

“Do you want to call him Daddy?” Draco let out a strangled cry. Harry began tracing the head of Draco’s cock with his thumbnail. “You do, don’t you Draco? You want your Daddy to pound you into the mattress while your boyfriend watches? That’s what you want, isn’t it?” Draco threw his head back and bit his lip, trying desperately to keep any noises inside him. “Isn’t it, Draco?” He reached down Draco's’ shaft and squeezed hard, just how he liked it. “You want your Daddy’s cock, don’t you?”

Draco’s eyes flew open and he couldn’t help but to hiss out “yes.”

Harry grinned, and looked behind him to Lucius, who stood shirtless leaning against the doorway. His white linen trousers knotted loosely over his hips, displaying a very predominate bulge. At Harry signal, Lucius began to come over and climb on the bed.

That’s when Draco noticed him. He jumped and went to pull the covers over himself, but Harry stopped him, kissing his chest again.

“It’s ok Draco.”

“No, but Harry, this--”

“It’s ok Draco,” Harry said again, kissing his neck, watching Lucius dip his mouth to his son’s belly button and swirling his tongue around it before finally dipping into it. “I want you both.”

 

 


	2. Baby Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is utter and complete filth.   
> *jumps on a train to hell*  
> Who's with me?

 

"You can come again can't you, Draco?" Harry whispered into his boyfriend's ear. "You can come on your daddy's cock again."

Draco made a sobbing noise and threw his head back, making his Adam's apple jump with every gasp. Lucius was behind him pounding into his son as he bit his lip and carefully angled each thrust to hit his sons prostate. Draco had already come twice that night but with Harry’s words his cock began to stir again.

"Oh fuck, fuck Harry it hurts" Draco whined as he bucked his hips to help his father plow into him deeper.

"I know, baby, I know. But you can do it right baby? You can be a good boy for your daddy and me." Harry tantalizingly ran his finger down draco shaft, circling the head on his way up and slightly bent his fingernail into draco's slit. Draco made the most delicious sound at the slight pain. Harry grinned at him and trailed his finger to trace Draco's balls before inching further to nudge the already stuffed entrance.

Lucius thrusts began to speed up and become more erratic. His light blue eyes watching harry like he couldn't believe his luck.

"Is this what you want Draco baby? You wanna feel my fingers stuffing your hole while your daddy's cock keeps making you moan?" Harry withdrew his finger, to the dismay of both Malfoy men, and brought it up to Draco’s mouth. He opened it without a word and began to slick up Harry’s fingers, holding onto his wrist, making slurping noises that made Harry chant his hips forward against Draco’s thigh.

"Hurry." Lucius said in a strained voice.

Harry brought his fingers to slide against Draco’s cock head, shaft, and balls then formed a V to caress Lucius’ cock after every thrust. Harry could hear him hissing as he dropped his head to his son’s shoulder.

Harry’s finger started wiggling it's way past the ring of muscle as it contracted around them both.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck." Draco kept repeating, his hips casting back and forth trying to get Harry deeper. His cock was achingly hard now, despite his previous orgasms, and all he felt was need. “Harry please, please, I need--”

“What do you need baby boy?” Harry said, pressing his straining erection against Draco’s thigh, He angled his finger up and down, slowly caressing Lucius’s erection and Draco’s inner walls.

“More-More, more please Harry I just--”

“You’re such a size queen, Draco, is your daddy’s thick cock just not big enough for you? Maybe I ought to jam my whole cock in there too? Or maybe my fist? Would that be enough baby boy? Maybe I could jerk your daddy’s cock off while I’m inside your pretty little hole?”

Draco couldn’t stop whimpering, his cock kept twitching, continuously leaking precome down it’s long shaft.

“Yes--yes, Harry please, please Daddy--”

Lucius groaned loudly and Harry felt his cock jerk, spilling out inside of his son. Harry quickly shoved another finger inside, dragging them alongside the vein under Lucius’ cock.

“Harry, Harry, please I need to come, please, c-can I?

“I don’t know baby boy, that depends. How many more times do you think you can?”

“Uh-uh, I don't know, I just, I need, please?” Harry slipped a third finger inside as his father was completely softened now. “Fuck so full.”

Harry bent down and scissored his fingers as wide as they could go until he could see in Draco’s hole, covered in his father’s come. He needed it, so with a wicked grin he dipped his head and sneaked his tongue in between his fingers.

Draco clamped down as his orgasm ripped through him as he let out an anguished cry.

Harry lifted his head and grinned, “that’s three.”

“Do you think you can come one more time for Daddy?” Lucius whispered into his son’s ear as he eased himself out of his son. Draco whimpered.

“I-I think so,”

“Of course you can baby boy, you want to be good for us, right? You want to make us happy?” Harry slipped his pinkie finger inside Draco now that Lucius’ cock had left, “right baby?”

Draco arched up as Lucius dipped his head and sucked in the soft head of Draco’s cock.

“Daddy, no! It’s so sensitive,” Draco cried, arching again and Lucius sucked his whole soft cock in his mouth. Then he screamed when Harry twisted his four fingers and found Draco’s prostate, gently rubbing continuous circles on it.

“Oh baby you should see your hole right now, it’s covered in spit and cum and it’s stretched out baby. It’s so wide. You’re so good opening up for me like this, I just want to fuck you open and fill all your holes until I’ve milked you dry. Oh fuck Draco, I want that so bad…” Harry’s hip started fucking into Draco’s thigh, rubbing his aching erection all over Draco, leaving lines of precome on his pale skin.

“I’m going to fuck you now, ok baby boy?” Harry said, lining himself against Draco’s entrance as he pulled his fingers out, “can’t wait anymore, god I want you so much, going to make it so good for you, gonna make you come all over your daddy as he sucks you down…”

Draco started bucking his hips wildly unable to escape the dual sensations of his father bobbing his head up and down his now too-sensitive dick and his boyfriend fitting his thick cock inside his hole.

“Oh baby, isn’t this a first, I think that you’re just too stretched out. Even for my thick cock. What are we gonna do about that?” Harry said as circled his hips, trying to find his sweet spot.

“Uhg--I don’t know, I don’t know--oh fuck--”

“Fuck? Yes, what a good idea. I think we need some help on this one...Lucius why don’t you go get that hairbrush that Draco is so obsessed with?”

Lucius lifted his head off of his son’s prick with a massive grin as he slurped up the line of spit and precome connecting them. Draco whined at the loss of heat so Harry wrapped his hand around him, pulling him harshly in line with his thrusts.

“Look at you, can’t even go five sections without someone touching your cock. What a greedy whore you are, Draco. All you want is to get off, you just want to lie there and take it, don’t you? So greedy...don’t you know that all your orgasms belong to me?” Draco whimpered, his hips frantically trying to help Harry.

Lucius returned holding the hairbrush Harry had seen Draco use a thousand times. Harry went to grab it but with a pained look at Lucius face he whispered “let me” and Harry nodded.

Lucius joined him on the bed, sitting back on his knees as he watched his son get fucked. Slowly he reached for his son’s leg and lifted it up to reveal his angry looking hole stretched out by Harry.

“Ready baby boy? You want to get fucked by your hairbrush don’t you?” Draco nodded desperately, trying to open his legs wider. “You want your hairbrush inside you while Harry fucks you, isn’t that right my naughty boy?” Draco bit his lip and tried to push his ass in the air as it clenched around Harry, searching for that hairbrush. “Ok, baby, I’m going to give it to you and you’re going to be a good boy and take it for daddy, ok?”

Draco had been so stretched out already that just a little lube to the handle of the brush and it was able to slip past his ring easily.

“What a good slut you are, you took that without anything. Your hole is just so fucking good,” Harry began pounding into him relentlessly, feeling the writing on the handle drag against his cock was almost too much. It forced his cock closer to Draco’s walls, to feel like he was going to have his cock sucked by the walls, it was almost too much. He was going to lose it soon.

And now Lucius was pushing into Draco the same time Harry stuffed him with his cock and Draco was flailing in their arms, crying, sobbing, begging for release, begging for someone to touch his cock, but knowing that when they did it would hurt.

“Oh baby it’s going to hurt so good, just wait, oh baby this is your fourth orgasm without rest. Oh baby, I want to see it, are you going to come for me?”

Draco shook his head madly, “no, no, no, Harry it’s gonna hurt, oh god I need to come so bad, oh please, please.”

“Come, Draco.” Lucius said, sliding up his son’s body to whisper in his ear as he licked it’s lobe, “come for Daddy, now.”

Draco stilled, then every muscle in his body clenched up, jerking wildly as his body tried to release but as Harry and Lucius looked down they saw his red, purpling cock still jerking but softening as nothing had come out.

Harry came at that moment, his mind not being able to process that he and his boyfriend's father had actually milked him dry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. I hope you all enjoyed this delightful grouping of some of my biggest kinks. 
> 
> I think I'll be turning this into a series, so keep an eye out!
> 
> Also, thanks for all the reviews, it encouraged me to keep writing this little story :)
> 
> Thanks for reading my filthy words!

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick drabble for my friend Emily on tumblr...although I might write a bit more on this. This filthy little ship won't seem to leave my brain. SEND HELP.  
> I hope you liked it! We can share a room in hell together ;)


End file.
